The Basket
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: What if Glinda had secrets of her own? We already know Elphaba's side of Oz. What about Glinda's? There's more behind the story the Wizard of Oz than you think, even beyond Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my co-writer obsessive-elphaba for the ideas and great work. She will be writing some of the chapters so everybody knows. BTW this takes place between Thank Goodness and Defying Gravity aka act 1 and act 2, 15 years by the book Wicked.**

**Full disclaimer: I don't own Glinda in **_**Wicked**_**. Or Dorothy in **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**. Or **_**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**_**. That belongs to L. Frank Baum. Also, Gregory Maguire owns **_**Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West**_**. Also a bunch of people own _Wicked_ and some movie people own _The Wizard of Oz_._

* * *

_**

Glinda the Good was scurrying down the halls. Straw basket in hand, her eyes darting around searching for the Wizard.

Eventually giving up she ran down a long hall to the Wizard's throne room. She burst through the door, hurriedly scanning the room. Glinda quickly spotted him and hurried over. The

Wizard was checking all the many gears and clockworks on a giant metal head, a fake face for himself.

"Please," Glinda huffed, looking around for Morrible. She wasn't there. "I need you to get me out of Oz."

"What?" the Wizard asked, stunned at what he just heard.

"Phew! I am NOT built for running," Glinda sighed, leaning on the metal head. "Okay. I need you to help me."

The Wizard slowly turned and looked at Glinda and was surprised at what he saw. For the first time ever, Glinda the Good was a mess. Her golden curls were out of place and disheveled, her eye makeup smudged. The dress she wore was not fancy, but plain and simple. In her hand she carried a basket, but the Wizard couldn't see it's contents due to the fact it was covered in one of Glinda's pink cloths.

"Uh, how?" he asked.

Glinda thought for a minute. Nobody had ever left Oz. There was a desert that no one could cross and whoever touched it turned to dust. She didn't think her bubble would be safe either. She might get tired and it would then stop working.

"Well…" she began, "You could… lend me your balloon," she finished with an innocent smile.

"I don't know," the Wizard said, "Do you know how to use it?"

"Ah, no," Glinda replied flatly.

"I'll take you," the Wizard announced, "Now why do you want to leave Oz?"

"Um…"

Glinda mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. She should have made up a reason to go. She should have known someone would ask why she was leaving Oz. Glinda would never tell anyone the real reason. Nobody would understand nor help.

"Please, you can tell me," the Wizard said kindly.

"No I can't," she replied, turning away. She didn't want him to see her cry.

The Wizard put his hand on Glinda's shoulder. "You can trust me."

Glinda wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. His voice sounded so sincere. He seemed to have good intentions at heart. Then again, he was the reason Elphaba disappeared, leaving Glinda alone and defenseless. She was no good at sorcery and the best she could do was her bubble.

Glinda frowned. This is why she needed her best friend. Elphaba would help her, no questions asked. She knew she could trust the green witch, labeled "wicked" by the man in front of her and a sinister former headmistress.

She turned to the Wizard and glared at him. "Can I?" she demanded, "Can I trust you? After all the things you've done to Elphaba? To the Animals? Why should I?"

The petite blonde eyed the Wizard angrily. She knew it was probably a stupid idea to yell at her only way out of Oz, but she was still mad about earlier events with her best friend and the Wizard. She knew they were mostly behind Madame Morrible, and that the Wizard was too afraid of the old woman to do much, but she still couldn't help feeling angry. He had LET it happen. That, and he didn't do anything about it.

What exactly about Morrible frightened the Wizard about Morrible, Glinda did not know. Yes, she was evil and power hungry and her face was atrocious, but the blonde didn't think that was enough to scare the good hearted man as much as it did.

"I guess you shouldn't, really," the Wizard signed. "But I want to do good. It would really help me take you somewhere if I understood what exactly I'm doing."

Glinda sighed and looked into his eyes.

"It's kind of personal," she said, "I'd rather not say why. You can take me anywhere as long as it's not in Oz."

The Wizard thought for a minute. Glinda hoped against hope that he would agree to take her away. He was her only way out of Oz.

"Alright," he said finally. Glinda gave a sigh of relief. "I'll take you out of Oz. I can take you to Kansas, where I'm from. The balloon will be ready in about ten clock ticks."

Glinda smiled with gratitude. For someone manipulated by Morrible, he wasn't so bad himself. Glinda ran a hand through her hair to feel its knots and general messiness. Noticing this, she dashed off to repair this dilemma before she left.

* * *

**A review would be awesome but you don't have to, you'd just totally rule. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, if anybody is wondering, I'm using details from the books Wicked and The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (hence the Deadly Desert mentioned in the previous chapter) but I'm also using the movie The Wizard of Oz and (obviously), the musical Wicked. Oh, and, obsessive-elphaba wrote about half of this. Guess where each begins!**

* * *

Riding in a balloon, Glinda discovered, was apparently NOT the most comfortable way to travel. She sat in the corner of the balloon (the farthest the blonde could get from the Wizard was only a few feet), her straw basket still at her side. Occasionally she would glance into it and a small smile would grace her face, only to vanish just as quickly.

The Wizard watched the petite blonde and couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding and what the basket held. A few times he would prod Glinda with a question, only to receive a glare in response.

"Kansas," the Wizard announced as the balloon finally touched ground. Glinda, unsuspecting such a hard landing, jumped as the balloon hit the ground and bounced a little as it did. Her bubble landed so much more lightly.  
Mentally noting this she stood up, legs still shaking from the balloon ride, and looked around. To Glinda, the place was pretty much a dump. In the Upper Uplands and Emerald City, the area was large, clean, and busy while Kansas small, dusty, and in the middle of nowhere. She frowned and continued eying the area. It could be worse she decided and lightly stepped out of the balloon, scooping up her basket in the process.

It was a complicated process, or so she thought it would be, to escape the Wizard on his home turf. To her surprise, it was much easier to run off. The Wizard had to do something involving bottles and pots and pans.

Glinda made her escape. Running, clutching her basket close to her chest, she followed the sand and dust road to almost trip over a small creature. It was none other than a puppy, with sparkling brown eyes and a brown shaggy coat. It appeared to have a broken leg, but he was still as playful as ever. Glinda was now stuck in a bad situation. Her basket was wailing from the fall.

"Hush!" The petite blonde shushed.

It had been so good! The dog barked at her. The blonde blinked, getting an idea. She picked up the little dog and plopped it into the basket. The crying was soon subsided with little giggles, and the barking was replaced with playful licking. Glinda smiled into the basket. Looking around, Glinda could barely make out a house in the distance. She hurried for fear the crying would start again.

The house was not so much a house as it was a barn. A couple of hogs and chickens (she was fairly sure they didn't speak) peck-pecked and snorted away. She could hear the basket giggle even louder.

"You like animals?" Glinda smiled, only receiving the small giggles and claps, "Elphie would like you."

She set the basket on the porch of the house and fumbled with the blanket to get a good look at the child, a beautiful girl with curly brown hair and glistening brown eyes.

"I've been hiding you for a while," Glinda whispered, "but here you can do what you like."

The little girl didn't seem to know what was happening. The blonde girl above her ducked down to kiss her forehead, smiled, then ran away. The little girl started to worry when she didn't hear the blonde coming back.

She cried. The little girl was wailing as usual. Glinda cringed and ran away faster. How could she do this to her child? Just so her love with her fiancé could remain perfect? Truly, there was a cost to having her dreams come true


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK FROM HIATUS! Sorry that I went but obsessive-elphaba, the co-writer, had to stop writing and a horrible writers block attacked this story.**

* * *

With every step Glinda took she was filled more with guilt and regret.

Why, oh, why did she go off and have an affair? She loved Fiyero, she knew that, but he seemed gone all the time, looking for Elphie. Glinda knew she wanted to find her best friend but she really wished that Fiyero would stay in the Emerald City a little more often. She also wished she didn't sleep with some other people.

Which brought her to another question. Why was she doing this? Leaving her own child behind? It didn't feel right. It made the blonde's heart ache to think that her daughter was sitting alone in a basket on some stranger's house. Well not exactly alone, she had a little dog, but that wasn't really much for company in her opinion. It wasn't an Animal.

Glinda ran, tears still streaming down her face until she came back to the hot air balloon where she swiftly ran behind a barn to compose herself. Even she knew that if the Wizard saw her this broken down he would suspect something unusual.

The blonde had learned a long time ago when she was little that it was always a good thing to be a skilled actress as well as to be beautiful. It would keep others from knowing what one wishes to conceal. Once she felt she could take the trip back without breaking part.

"Oh Miss Glinda, you're back already?" the Wizard greeted her as she walked over.

Glinda, not sure that opening her mouth to speak was a good idea, quietly nodded.

"Don't tell me you want to go back already!" the Wizard exclaimed, "We just got here!"

Glinda shot him a serious look and climbed back into the balloon's basket, the sooner she leave the better.

"Alright then but, what happened to your basket?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Glinda's bright emerald eyes said and the Wizard, not being the idiot some took him for, read them dropped the subject.

The trip back to Oz seemed surprisingly LONGER than the trip out which, in view of the information they had, was quite an unexpected fact. As all Ozians knew, it was virtually impossible to leave Oz (nobody had) but there is a way to get in (how else could the Wizard be there, not being a natural born Ozian himself?).

Due to that Glinda took advantage of the longer ride to think and for the whole ride back completely ignored a very confused Wizard.

* * *

**Okay yeah, short but don't worry, the next part is coming up soon! It is IN PROGRESS! I AM WRITING IT AS YOU READ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry 'bout the wait, everyone but SOMEONE (obsessive-elphaba) wouldn't reply to her collaboration emails. Anyways, here's the next part, thanks for holdin' on! Enjoy!**

* * *

The wailing child at the door was soon met with a bump of the basket. The door opened shakily and a distinguished male voice mumbled loudly, "What?" The little girl whimpered quietly when hearing the strange voice. Things were different without the woman she had come to trust. Where had she gone anyway?

"Who's out there, Henry?" Came a drowsy female call. The little girl would've bitten her lip if she had teeth so not to be seen. After all, that was what kept her safe and happy before.  
The male voice resounded, "It's a baby."

"Who's baby?"

The little girl closed her eyes when she was met with the hairy face of the old man, "I don't know," now the voice was louder than ever! "It's all alone out here."

A late response was given by the woman, "Well... just bring it on in..." Feeling large hands lift her out of her comfort blanket, the young babe wailed. The little dog wailed after her, for he was left outside. She opened her eyes just a bit to see the faces of two people around her. They were not the most beautiful people in the world. Was the nice lady she was with for so long blind?

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

A third birthday was under wing, and things had quite changed for the little girl. The nice lady had slipped her conscious completely, and the young Dorothy was quite proud of her three year old life. Her name was Dorothy, as just stated, and she figured it had something to do with the story she got told over and over by her old Auntie Em how she was just left by her doorstep. After all, that was where babies come from. Dorothy had brown curly hair that she insisted be braided and put into pigtails so to give the sweet and innocent look. It seemed to work for her most of the time. Her party was invitation only, and only the best people were there... that meant all the little girls in her dance class had been invited.

"I can't believe my little Dorothy's all grown up!" Cried her Uncle Henry as he lifted her into a swinging embrace.  
Dorothy was ecstatic! She was so excited that all the little words in her vocabulary couldn't cover it. In fact, she was so excited that only a false word would work to this kind of glee! The little girl was full of creativity like that, always her mind wandering, forever her head in the clouds.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

When Dorothy was seven years old, she managed to find a way to become the most popular girl in the entire grade. Every morning her Auntie Em would put her hair up into little pigtails, but Dorothy would take her wime on the playground to braid them. All the little girls soon took her lead and asked for her help to create this amazing hairdo! In fact, she was so popular that once everyone noticed she brought a little basket to school everyday, they begged their mothers and fathers to fetch them one. There wasn't anyone like Dorothy; she was stubborn and friendly and creative and hyper and smart. Lots of things could describe her, but the number one word was imaginative. Dorothy could imagine epic battles between goblins and trolls, but their was an undercover group attempting to sabotage them both. Everything she thought of was amusing and unheard of! And for years, everyone loved her for this.

For a while Dorothy was free to imagine without anyone telling her she was full of nonsense. Things changed on the eve of her thirteenth birthday. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry gave her a strict talk about that.

"Don't go telling anyone that you live on rainbow island or anything..." said Uncle Henry.

"And you must keep that little dog on a leash. He's gotten a bit feisty," Aunt Em instructed sternly.

Dorothy was furious, "Why? Toto hasn't done any harm! And I don't live on rainbow island; I live over the rainbow." The brunette still hadn't ditched her pigtails, and her dresses were far out of style. It just seemed to her that everything around here would be so boring without a hint of creativity. Sometimes she'd go out to the stables and troughs and pretend to have conversations with the animals. She always wondered what they would say if they could speak. I bet you would say 'let me out of this cage; I want to be free.' She thought to herself after pitifully losing the argument of whether her fantasy world was Rainbow Island or not and being sent to her room.

She'd get out of there someday…

* * *

**Note: obsessive-elphaba had to drop out of this project and this is the last of her writing, so I'm of need of a new collaborator. If anybody has any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions, feel free to message me and if you would like to volunteer to help or even write this with me, just let me know.**  
**~Broadway Babe WA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omigod, I am SO sorry for such a long wait! It's been, like, forever and a century! O.O Jeez I'm so sorry! This story has been so neglectified!**

**Well, CheatingAtMonkeyBall (obsessive-elphaba) FINALLY came back, begging for her job back. I'm a tiny bit irritated at her for saying she wasn't into Wicked anymore, then just coming back and being all "Don't worry, I'm DEDICATED" and "I have a whole notebook of ideas for this… somewhere… 0.0" just as of now. I said she can have the job back. I'm not denying my readers a new chapter. I know it sucks and I hate having to wait years so I won't make y'all do that. So here ya go! The next update! Finally…  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Once again, here's the long list of disclaimified stuff because I don't feel like bein' witty with my disclaimer today.  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz belongs to L. Frank Baum, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West belongs to Gregory Maguire, Warner Bros. owns The Wizard of Oz the movie, and Wicked the Musical belongs to Stephen Schwartz, Winnie Holtzman and Marc Platt and whoever else I can't think of.**

* * *

Glinda the Good was still Glinda the Guilty. It had been fifteen years and she still felt terrible for the mess she left behind herself. The blonde had done so much damage in over the past decade, and she hadn't just had one affair, but three. She wasn't even sure which was her daughter's father either.

Glinda wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She felt horrendible for so many reasons. She left her best friend to become an outlaw. She didn't say a word when Morrible twisted the truth to turn the Ozians against her. She had multiple affairs when Fiyero wasn't there. She left her daughter in a completely different world than the one she was from. This girl was Ozian, a decedent of high class from the Upper Uplands. She left her with an old farm couple that weren't even that well off… actually, they weren't even well off at all. They lived on an old creaky farm!

All these things came to Glinda's thoughts as she tried to sleep. She never could. She missed her best friend. She was smart, and she always knew how to point the blonde in the right direction, though Glinda had made a pretty big mess of things this time. It made her days at Shiz worrying about her popularity and what to wear seem so shallow and simple. Being Glinda the Good was far beyond simple.

Suddenly, a memory came to her mind. Once, so long ago, she told the green witch that she was going to marry Fiyero. That's what she could do! The blonde wanted to be with him, and she obviously wasn't that committed to the Winkie since she slept with a Munchkin and another Winkie. Marrying him would prove that she loved him and wasn't interested in Boq or Avaric. Besides, Avaric was infamous at Shiz as the womanizer. She didn't want that reputation to include her.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"How does it feel?" Madame Morrible asked Fiyero.

"Frustrating…" the Winkie replied, "but I became captain of the guard to find her, and will keep searching!"

"No, being engaged!"

"CONGRATULOTIONS!" screamed the Ozians.

"This is an engagement party?" Fiyero exclaimed, shocked.

"Surprised?" Glinda asked, flashing a sparkling ring before him.

"Very," he replied, taking in the celebration going on around him. "When did you plan all this?"

"Last week," Glinda replied, "We hoped you'd be surprised!" the blonde beamed with one of her best public smiles and continued speaking to the Ozians when Morrible had her own to add.

"And Glinda, dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows you story of your braverism! How I vividly remember… the day you were summoned to an audience with Oz, and though he would not tell you why initially, when you bowed befor his thrown he decreed you'd hence be known as Glinda the Good, officially!"

"That's now how you described it to me," Fiyero said angrily, looking at Glinda.

"Oh no, it's not, but," the blonde lowers her voice to a whisper, "we'll talk about it later."

"Then with a jealous squee, the wicked witch burst from concealment, where she had been lurking—surreptitially!"

Gasps rose from the crowd as they all began to talk about the numerous rumors about the green woman.

"I hear she has an extra eye that always stays awake!"

"I hear that she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!"

"I hear some rebel Animals are giving her food and shelter!"

"I hear her souls is so unclean, pure water can melt her!"

"WHAT?" Fiyero yelled.

"Melt her!" screamed the Ozians, "Please, somebody go and melt her!"

"Do you hear that? Water will melt her? People are so empty headed they'll believe anything!" Fiyero yelled, outraged.

"Excuse me just a tick-tick!" Glinda said, pulling Fiyero aside.

"I can't just stand here grinning and pretending to go along with all of this!" Fiyero said irritably. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about her? I hate it!" Glinda snapped back.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here!" Fiyero yelled. "I don't want to put up with this anymore! I'm sick of listening to all this!"

"We can't leave now!" Glinda said, unable to leave the citizens of Oz. "I don't want to listen to them say all these horrendible things about Elphie but they're looking to us to raise their spirits!"

"You can't leave because you can't result this, and that's the truth," Fiyero argued. "You can't leave all this adorational treatment. You won't even leave it to stand up for what's right, for your best friend!"

"Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?" Glinda said.

"You know who could," Fiyero said, "Who has."

"Fiyero, I miss her too, but we can't just stop living," Glinda said, "No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it. She's never going to show herself and you're not going to be able to find her. Nobody is smarter than Elphie and she knows how to keep from being found."

Glinda missed the green woman just as much as the Winkie prince did, maybe more, she didn't know, but her best friend obviously didn't want to be found, and despite how much she missed her, she had come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't see Elphaba again for Oz knows how long.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Fiyero sighed. "And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you."

"But it'll make you happy too, right?" the blonde asked, "I don't want to make you unhappy." Glinda would never want to make the Winkie unhappy, no matter how happy it would make her.

"You know me… I'm always happy," Fiyero replied as he ran off.

"Fiyero!" the blonde called after him, only to catch the attention of the Ozians. "Thanks plenty, dearest. He's gone to get me a refreshment," she lied, "He's so thoughtful that way."

Glinda hated how she had to lie directly to the public. She hated how she had to keep them blissfully happy while so much happened behind the scenes in the Wizard's place. She wanted to tell them the truth. How the Wizard was a fake. How he was silencing the Animals. How Madame Morrible was making them the public enemy. How Elphaba Thropp was NOT wicked. She wanted to tell them so much…

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"What's going on… Elphie?" the blonde took in th scene before her. Fiyero was pointing his gun at the Wizard, and Elphaba was right in front of her. Sh couldn't believe it. "Thank Oz you're alive! You shouldn't have come. If anyone discoverates you—"

"Glinda, you better go," Fiyero said.

"Fiyero, what are you…"

"Please, just go back to the ball," the Winkie told her.

Glinda turned to the Wizard, who was on the floor as Fiyero pointed a gun at him. "Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together… Elphie was my roommate!"

"Elphaba, let's go!" Fiyero ran to Elphaba's side, about to leave.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?" Glinda demanded, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with her," the Winkie stated.

"What?" Glinda asked, shocked. "What are you saying? All this time… the two of you… behind my back…"

The blonde couldn't believe Fiyero. He was in love with the green woman the whole time? Why did he lead her on… let her continue swooning over him… say he would marry her…

"No, Glinda, it wasn't like that!" Elphaba said, trying to explain.

"Actually, it was… but it wasn't… Elphaba, lets go…" Fiyero said.

"Wait!" Glinda called, "When did this start?"

"I don't really know," Fiyero replied, "It started a while ago but I'm not sure when…"

"Then why did you agree to marry me?"

"I just didn't want to hurt you…"

"Well you have… you lead me on…"

"Elphaba, let's go," the Winkie said, taking Elphaba's hand and running out.

"Fine, go!" the blonde yelled, her heart breaking. "You deserve each other…"

"Here, have a swig of this. It dulls the pain," the Wizard said, holding out a glowing green bottle.

"No thank you," Glinda replied flatly, when something occurred to her.

She looked at the bottle again. That green bottle… she had seen it before. She began to think and it came back to her. The night she gave Elphie a makeover. The green witch told her about a small green bottle she slept with under her pillow. It was her mothers! It caused Elphie to be born green. Wait… how could the witch's mother have the same green bottle? Unless… Glinda pushed the thought from her mind. It was impossible.

"Is it true?" Madame Morrible asked, laughing, "Your betrothed has taken her into custody?"

"Our new captain of the guard had other plans," the Wizard replied.

"You mean she hasn't been captured?"

"Quite the contrary," he replied, "and considering how well she eluded us last time…"

"Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to how herself," Madame said simply.

"But how?" the Wizard asked.

"Her sister," Glinda whispered softly. She felt numb. Her emotions were blending and she was beginning to lose feeling in her actions. Her heart was broken. She loved the Winkie prince, but he fell for her best friend. She felt bitter, sad, angry, confused, and surprised, all at the same time. The blonde couldn't take it all.

"What? What did she say?"

"Use her sister. Spread a rumor," Glinda said, "Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side… and you'll have her." A horrendible pounding was beginning in the blonde's head. She wanted to he alone so she could think things over. "Now, if your Ozness will excise me, I have a slight headache. I think I'll lie down."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

_What did I just do?_ Glinda thought as she lay on her bed, rethinking what just happened. She couldn't believe what she just did. Yet more guilt overtook the blonde as she thought more and more about what he had done to Elphie. She just told Morrible how to capture the green witch. Her best friend. How could she have sone something like that? And what was with the green bottle? The Wizard had one, and Elphaba's mother had the same one. How is it possible? Could the Wizard have had an affair with her mother? Or did he sell it to her for healing purposes? Was it what made the witch green when he was born?

So many questions swirled through the blonde's head, but mostly her chest hurt from heartbreak and guilt. Now Madame Morrible would surely capture the green woman, and what would she do to her? Have her killed? So much for Glinda the Good, the blonde thought to herself, wishing she could change time. There was so much she wished she could change and undo…

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! Finally wrote it! This story has been so neglectified! Sorry for the weakish beginning, my 3rd person writing is so rustified! Please review! I wanna know how many of y'all are still out there! Again, I am SO sorry for the hiatus! Not gonna go explain again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broadway Babe WA: AGH! ITS SO FRICKEN SHORT! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! SHIZ! Well I kept naggin' Cheating all two weeks but apparently she had a storm in the area =P That is so stupid. I hate weather… and today has been so hecticful! *cough* Long story, rather not bitch about it now… *cries in corner***

**CheatingAtMonkeyBall: OMIGOD I AM SO SORRY! DUDE. I got back late because there was a huge storm, and when I got back my internet stopped working. I was so pissed off and thinking "FRICK I HAVE TO GET MY STORY DONE" seriously, I ranted to my parents. GOD! I am so sorry. Here's the update.**

* * *

By age fourteen, Dorothy had become more of an outcast than the popular queen she was as a child. Her daydreaming distracted her constantly; for this reason her grades were slipping. Her Auntie Em had been left in the dark (Dorothy never remembered to take her report card home,) so there was no helping the teenager. One day her teacher snapped and told her to get her head out of the clouds or get out of her class. Which led her to this current predicament. Dorothy had furiously stormed out of the classroom (Toto had been waiting outside with nothing better to do) and decided to waste the rest of the day walking the land.

Toto decided it would be great to run off to nowhere, barking constantly, so Dorothy had to all but trudge after the little creature. When she finally found him (she was exhausted from all that running) he had already been yanking at the old Mrs. Gulch's leg. The cranky woman chased the teenager and dog off the property shouting merciless threats of putting that little dog down. Mrs. Gulch must have actually had enough by that point since she actually followed through with those threats, almost immediately.

Dorothy was now in an even worse mood than before. She had been bummed about being thrown out of class, but losing Toto was far worse. What any little girl that didn't get what she wanted would do, Dorothy ran away to that old Wizard's tent hoping for a getaway. Their conversation didn't go far, all he did was make her feel worse. She rushed home just as a tornado swept in through the dust.

Now, she's whirling in her bed, watching the world fly by, and hoping that somehow she lands safely (which was practically impossible.)

* * *

**OZ! I am STILL so sorry this is FRICKEN TINY! THIS IS THE SMALLEST UPDATE I'VE EVER POSTED EVER IN THE HISTORY OF SMALL POSTS IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!**

**Glinda: Uh, that doesn't make sense…**

**Me: I know that! I just can't believe how short this is! OZ! IT WILL BE LONGER NEXT WEEK! PROMISE! *bangs head against wall* I'M SO FRICKEN ASHAMED!**


	7. Important!

**Hey, you guys, can you do me a HUGE favor? **

**I'm sorry this isn't an update, but it's important!**

**Defying-Gravity-ForGood has this poor dog named Noodle and she was almost dying yesterday and she's REALLY important to Maggie's family and so Noodle had like four seizures yesterday and the day before so we were afraid she was dying but she's eating now so we think she's healing. Can you please send your prayers and good luck to her, though? Please? I wanna make sure this works! **

**Thanks guys!**

**I WILL HAVE THE NEXT UPDATE UP BY SUNDAY! PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hehe yay! I wrote the update! Whoohoo! The big scene! Glinda the Good meets Dorothy Gale! Enjoy! Oz I'm so sorry that last chapter was so delayified and short!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. See the past like five chapters for the me-no-own stuff. Ownders include Marc Platt, Winnie Holzman, Stephen Schwartz, L. Frank Baum, and Gregory Maguire.**

* * *

Glinda the Good was a little confusified. She had just looked out a window to see a flying house. Why a house was flying, the blonde didn't know, but she could sense somebody was in that house. She felt protective feelings over whoever was inside, they were almost motherly.

When it comes to magic, the blonde wasn't as good as Elphaba. She never would be, but over the years, Glinda had learned a lot more than she used to and can control powers that she didn't even think she was capable of. The most she could do about a flying house, however, is make sure it landed safely so whoever was inside wouldn't be hurt.

The blonde concentrated carefully, keeping the house in mind and she began to feel her powers working. The house's falling speed began to slow, and it landed on the ground with a thud, much softer than it would have been, had Glinda not magically interfered.

The blonde then formed a bubble around herself. She had to go find where the house landed. She wasn't very close, but she did get a bit of a view from her window. When she found the space, she flew above it for a little longer to see who was there.

There was a small house near the field. Outside of it was a young girl, about fourteen or fifteen. She was petite, with curly brown hair. She was holding a little brown dog—one that seemed a little too familiar to the blonde. As she looked at the girl, she told herself it was just a coincidence._ It couldn't be her…_

The blonde had to get closer. She HAD to see who this girl was. _I have to know if it's her…_ Glinda thought as she landed.

"Welcome to Oz," she said, smiling sweetly to the girl who was staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

"What's Oz?" she asked.

"Um… here…" the blonde said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dorothy," the brunette replied. "Where exactly am I?"

"This is Oz, sweetheart," Glinda said, "Where are you from?"

"Kansas," the girl replied. This shocked Glinda. Maybe it was a little more than a coincidence that this girl had the same little black dog that the blonde had put into the basket. But how? If she had any powers she couldn't possibly know how to use them. The Wizard told her that such things didn't exist in Kansas, therefore, they didn't believe in them.

As the blonde was thinking all these things, she found herself subconsciously staring at the small black dog next to the girl. She was still sure it wasn't a Dog, or it would have said something by now. Besides, if it were the same one she saw in Kansas about fifteen years ago, it was definitely a dog. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe it's just shy, she thought. She considered asking it something about who it was, but then she thought how stupid she would look if it was just an animal, it's been so hard to tell these day.

Suddenly, the dog began barking at something, breaking Glinda's train of thought.

"What is it, Toto?" Dorothy asked the dog.

Then Glinda saw it. The striped stockings and glittering jeweled shoes of Nessarose Thropp… that were now ruby colored…

"She's dead!" the girl exclaimed, "I didn't mean to do anything! I meant no disrespectation! Who was she?"

Disrespectation! Glinda thought to herself, how does she know that word? It's an Ozian word. Actually, it's MY word! Then Glinda remembered the brunette's question.

"She was the…" Glinda inwardly cringed at the horrendible label, "the Wicked Witch of the East."

"A witch?" Dorothy looked at the blonde with shock. "I was always told they didn't exist…"

"So… you don't have any power?" the blonde asked. "You're not a witch?"

"No… where I come from, they say witches are old and ugly…"

"I'm a witch…" the blonde said, a slightly offended and hurt tone to her voice since the girl had just inadvertently, indirectly called her ugly.

Glinda decided that either this girl didn't have any of the Ozian power the she, herself, had, or she just hadn't discovered them yet, being in such a bland place. She couldn't believe someone could live in a place like Kansas, no Animals, no magic, and fictional ugly witches!

"Oh! I'm sorry! YOU aren't ugly or old!" the brunette exclaimed, trying to backpedal.

The blonde smiled warmly at the girl. "Don't worry, sweetie. I know you didn't mean it like that."

Glinda wanted to tell the girl the truth right now. She wanted to hug the brunette the way she never could. She wanted somebody to know the truth. About everything. But she couldn't tell her any of this. She had to keep her safe, it was the least she could do for her daughter, and to keep her safe, she couldn't say a word.

* * *

**Kinda turned into a cliffie but oh well it's the best I could come up with without missing my deadline =P Idk if it's that good, but I did make it about 40 minutes before my own deadline. Please review! I wanna know how many of you are still out there!**

**Btw Maggie (Defying-Gravity-ForGood) says thanks for the prayers to her dog and also Noodle gives big kisses and cuddles for all the help. Thanks, guys! ^_^**


	9. AGH!

**Hey, peoples!**

**So, I'm sorry for the big fat gaping lack of an update, I seriously don't know what's goin' on! **

**So, CheatingAtMonkeyBall was all "Hey, let's update once a week!" then look! Whenever it's her turn to write, she doesn't turn up! AGH! It's so crazy for me, jeez! WHY MUST WRITING BE SO NERVE WRACKING SOMETIMES? **

**I'm sorry to to those of you guys that want updates, but she WON'T EVEN REPLY TO MY FRICKEN EMAILS! She usually at least does that!**

**Well… she was on tornado watch last time I saw, so maybe she got dropped into Oz…**

**SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! AGH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


End file.
